


A Pleasant Surprise

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Helios has a riding accident and has to cancel their romantic date, Serenity decides to bring the date to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Cancelled.

Princess Lady Serenity hummed a happy little tune to herself as she browsed through her wardrobe of beautiful dresses, trying to find the right one. Tonight, Helios was taking her out to dinner, and she wanted their date to be absolutely perfect.

Selecting a form-fitting, strapless black gown that flared out at the bottom into a mermaid hemline, she laid it out on her bed and started to take off her robe to get dressed when she heard her bedroom door open. Serenity quickly pulled the robe close again and turned around to lecture the intruder, only to see that it was her guardian cat Diana, who had seen her naked plenty of times before. She sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that, Diana!" Serenity exclaimed. "I thought you were a peeping Tom."

"Sorry, Your Highness," the gray cat apologized as Serenity went over to her dresser and pulled out a matching lacy bra-and-panty set. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Serenity asked, struggling with the clasp of her strapless bra. "Oh, why must these things be such a pain to put on?"

"Are you paying attention to me?"

"Yes, of course. Just spill it already. Helios is supposed to be here at seven, and I still haven't even done my hair."

Diana jumped on Serenity's bed and sighed. "Actually, that's what I wanted to tell you," she said. "Helios-sama isn't going to be able to make it tonight."

"What?" That certainly caught Serenity's attention. "What do mean he isn't able to come?"

"He sent this letter that explains everything."

Diana did a backflip in the air, and a folded piece of paper landed on Serenity's comforter. She immediately snatched it up and began to read.

_Dearest maiden,_

_I know you were looking forward to our date tonight, but I'm afraid I have to cancel. I sprained my ankle this afternoon in a freak accident. It isn't too bad, but I'm supposed to keep off of it for at least a couple of days. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as it is healed._

_Helios_

Serenity sighed, folding the paper back up and tossing it on her nightstand. Poor Helios. So much for their romantic dinner…

Or was it?

"Diana, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Your Highness?" the cat asked.

"Go down to the kitchen and have the one of the chefs prepare a couple of obento boxes," Serenity said, hanging her black dress back up in the closet and pulling out a simpler pink sundress.

"Obento boxes?"

Serenity grinned, pulling the dress over her head. "If Helios can't make it for our dinner, then dinner will come to him."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you comfortable, Helios-sama?"

Helios nodded, giving Aurora, one of his faithful shrine maidens, a grateful smile. "Yes, thank you."

"Do you need anything else before I go? Some water, an extra pillow, anything?"

"I'm fine, Aurora. You and Eos have taken good care of me."

"I still can't believe you fell from Pegasus," she said with a frown. "It isn't like you at all."

Helios sheepishly shrugged. He couldn't quite believe it either. "Even experienced riders can have accidents. We're not immune from the occasional mistake."

"Well, I'm glad all you suffered was a sprained ankle."

"Me, too, although I hated having to cancel on Serenity," he said, sighing. "I know she was really looking forward to tonight."

"I'm sure she'll understand. Anyway, I'll let you get some rest. If you need anything, just ring that bell, okay?" She nodded over to the bell sitting on the nightstand beside his bed.

"I will. Thanks."

With that, Aurora left, and Helios reached for one of the books Eos had brought for him earlier from the library to read. Halfway through the second chapter, however, he heard a soft knock on the door. Turning down the corner of the page he was on to mark his spot, Helios closed the book and set it aside.

"Aurora? Eos?"

"Guess again," a familiar melodic voice rang out before its owner swung open the door. "Surprise!"

A smile instantly came to lips when he saw who it was. "Serenity!"

His maiden came inside, her hands hidden behind her back. "How are you feeling?" she asked, concern in her ruby red eyes when she saw his wrapped ankle propped up on a pillow. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," he admitted, grimacing as he pulled himself so that he was sitting fully upright in his bed. "Mostly when I move it."

Serenity sat whatever it was that she was hiding behind her back on the floor and quickly help place another pillow behind him. "Then don't move, silly," she lightly scolded as she sat on the edge of the mattress, and he smiled.

"What are you doing here, maiden? Didn't you get my letter?"

"Yes, I did. That's why I'm here." Reaching down, she grabbed whatever she had been hiding and held it up to reveal that it was two large obento boxes, wrapped in a bunny-printed kerchief. "Ta-ta-da! Dinner is served!" she said, unwrapping the boxes and handing one to him.

"What is this?" he asked, his eyes widening when he saw the food.

"Well, I thought it was a shame that you weren't able to come to Crystal Tokyo for our dinner, so I thought this was the next best thing," she explained. "We might not have candlelight and violin serenades, but that doesn't mean we can't have a romantic night anyway. Right?"

He smiled. "Right."


End file.
